Talk:Moegi Kazamatsuri
Age Did we decide somewhere to add her age in Part II?--LeafShinobi (talk) 18:17, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Not until a databook comes out. Rules are rules. :\ --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 17:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Background Could a background section be made for her and udon saying that they come from very strong families because accoring to ebisu they must. Munchvtec (talk) 07:52, September 7, 2014 (UTC) : Source ? --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 07:53, September 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I remember ebisu saying that he is an elite tutor that only teaches kids that might be hokage when they mature. it's during his first appearance. Munchvtec (talk) 07:55, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :::But he also trained Naruto at a point where he didn't like him, and thought of him as nothing more as dirt. And maybe they just tag along with Konohamaru, since they are on a team together. :::--[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 07:57, September 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think he trained naruto just cause he was asked to if i recall. not cause he had to. Munchvtec (talk) 07:59, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::But he was still dirt in his eyes, at that point. It could be the same thing with these two. Plus isn't he just their captain (like Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai etc.)?--[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 08:02, September 7, 2014 (UTC) He's there squad leader, tutor, captain etc. Munchvtec (talk) 08:03, September 7, 2014 (UTC) : Exactly, so it has nothing to with how he used to train ninja, not he's "just" a squad leader. :--[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 08:05, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Main picture Should we add a picture of her from Boruto manga?Faust-RSI (talk) 18:05, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :If you mean in the infobox, I'm not sure that's necessary. There's already an image of her from that time period. Omnibender - Talk - 18:18, May 6, 2016 (UTC) ::2nd that. But i think a 4th tab for characters would be necessary for the time period period older Boruto is from, if there's any noticeable difference. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:24, May 6, 2016 (UTC) The current picture from that time is quite ugly, not centred and the character herself is not in still position.Faust-RSI (talk) 18:29, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Current Rank So is she a jonin or not? We do know she's leading her own team according to the Boruto manga, and it's unclear if the Shinobi Organisational System has been drastically revised. JHN13 (talk) 21:45, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :Usually, she'd be listed as jōnin because she's leading a genin team, but Ebisu also did that, and he was only a tokubetsu jōnin. Omnibender - Talk - 21:59, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Teacher. Should we classify Moegi as a teacher? She was standing alongside other confirmed teachers during the entrance ceremony.--Steveo920 (talk) 05:12, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Surname Where did we get her surname, Kazamatsuri, from? Diamonddeath (talk) 07:39, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :I was wondering that too.--Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 07:43, December 21, 2017 (UTC) ::The Boruto manga character profiles i believe. Munchvtec (talk) 07:57, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Boruto volume 4.--Sharingan91 (talk) 08:10, December 21, 2017 (UTC)